EO Randoms 2
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Just like the first one, only, there's new songs that have come to my ears. These songs have inspired me to create stories about our favorite characters choreographed to music. Imagine Dragons, Cher, Nickelback, and many more!
1. Demons Imagine Dragons

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Olivia felt the heat soak into her skin as she stepped in front of the shower head. The water cascaded down her body. Nick and she had just finished a case and they had gone out to celebrate a bar two blocks away. She figured she could walk home, but ended up getting caught in the rain and became thoroughly soaked.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold_

She welcomed the warmth and she gently massaged her sore muscles. She hadn't been home in two days and missed _him_ terribly. Nobody really knew about him at the squad. He didn't come around. He was her secret for now. And, she was his. They agreed they just wanted to be with each other for a while without anybody making a big deal about things. She smiled thinking about his form resting in her bed.

_And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

He was laying on his stomach, his right arm hanging over the side of the bed. He told her he often slept on her side of the bed if she didn't make it home before he went to sleep. He was clad in his black boxer briefs. The blankets were resting by his feet. She could hear his snoring when she was undressing for her shower.

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

Olivia felt a rush of cool air, making goose bumps appear on her skin. She could hear his footfalls coming closer. Her heart beat started faster, already anticipating what he would do next.

_I wanna hide the truth_

More cool air hit her when he opened the shower door. She didn't turn to him, even when the door closed.

_I wanna shelter you_

He put a hand on her hip before stepping closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her temple. "I missed you." He said groggily.

"I missed you too." Olivia sighed contently as she brought a hand to his face, cupping his cheek. When he kissed her shoulder, she turned in his arms. "How was your day?"

He smiled lightly at her. "It was alright. It would have been better if you were with me." He dropped his forehead to hers, caressing both of her hips. Her hands were resting on his biceps.

_But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest. "I believe that." She chuckled when his hands traveled down to her backside. "I still can't believe I actually have you."

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed_

"You have me, Liv." Elliot said, kissing her wet hair. "I'm never letting go of you, not ever again." He rubbed her back slowly as the water pounded on them. He couldn't begin to count how many times he caught Olivia taking a shower after a long day of work even though she would take another one the next morning. He knew the feeling though. He felt it when he worked at SVU. Those days, he knew how nice it was to have someone to hold you. He was more than happy to be that person for her. Some days, he just wanted to go home to be in her arms.

_This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Olivia lifted her head up from his chest and looked at him. His blue eyes sparkled down at her. That sparkle told her he was happy where he was, with her. "You look really happy."

Elliot just smiled and let his eyes look at the wall behind her before looking back at her. "I am really happy here."

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes_

Elliot leaned down and captured Olivia's lips with his own. She moaned at the contact and pulled him closer to her. He brought one of his hands up and cupped her cheek, her hair sticking to his hand. Olivia licked his lip, asking for entrance. He granted it and was rewarded with the friction of her tongue against his.

_It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Her arms wrapped around his neck, needing more body contact with him. Elliot moved his hands down her back, his fingers splayed out to feel as much of her as he could. He moaned when she wrapped a leg around his waist. She gasped when she felt the shower tiles on her back. They sent goose bumps spreading across her body. Elliot's mouth found its way to her neck, nibbling at it before licking it. The feeling of his tongue on her made her eyes roll back into her head. One touch and this man could make her weak at the knees.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside_

Olivia opened her eyes to see his bright blue ones staring down at her. He often told her that he loved watching her. He once admitted that the way she breathed was so sexy that he wanted to take her all the time. The sensation building between her legs became stronger when she remembered how low his voice was.

_It's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide_

"Bed." He said. It wasn't a question. He knew she wanted the bed more than the cold bathroom tiles of the shower at that moment. She turned off the water before they stepped out of the shower. Elliot grabbed her hips gently and started pushing her back towards the bedroom. She giggled when she saw his shit eating grin.

_Curtain's call  
Is the last of all_

Elliot slowly lowered Olivia to the bed, helping her move up towards the pillows. After she relaxed into the mattress, he climbed onto her slowly. He cupped her cheek in his right hand, balancing on his left. She nuzzled into it and kissed his thumb when it ran over her lips. He couldn't believe how much he loved this woman, but it didn't matter. He had her. He knew the connection they had couldn't be broken.

_When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

Olivia looked up into his eyes and felt her heart clench seeing all the love there. He stared into her eyes as he moved his hands, clasping their fingers together. She squeezed his hands, feeling his weight starting to settle on her. She felt safe and secure when they were like this. She tilted her head to get a better look at his face. The hard planes of his chest rested on her breasts.

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

Olivia's eyes closed, feeling his breath on her neck. "Liv, baby, I want to see you." She opened her eyes. "I haven't seen you in two days. I want to see you." He dropped his forehead to hers, taking in her scent. "I love you so much, Liv."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed. In that moment, none of the other things mattered. No matter how shitty her case was. No matter how messed up things were. He was there with her and that's all that mattered.

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound_

She let her hands slip from his and cupped his face in both her hands. Gently, she brought his head down to rest on her shoulder. One of her hands cupped the side of his head while the other rested on his back, pulling him closer to her. His nose rested against her neck, letting his breath run down her chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist, cradling him between her legs. Olivia pressed a kiss to his forehead before resting her cheek against it. "I get to have you forever, right?" She asked.

_Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

"Of course, you do." Elliot said, leaning up to rest on his forearms. "Why are you asking me that? We've been dating for months. I ask you everyday to marry me, even though you already said yes." He started kissing her jaw. "I'm never leaving you again. I was a stupid asshole when I left you the last time."

"I'm not meaning that." Olivia smiled lightly. She looked into his confused eyes. "I just... I don't understand why you want me. I don't understand how I have you."

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed_

Elliot smirked before running his finger over her cheek in patterns. "Well, luckily, you don't have to understand. I love you more than anything. You are so beautiful; you take my breath away. No matter what you find out about me, you stay with me and help me through my problems. I would do anything for you. The only way I would leave you is if somebody pulled me away with a crowbar. Even then, I'd hunt you down."

_This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Olivia laughed before looking back into his eyes. "Really?" He nodded at her. "You lied though."

"When did I lie?" Elliot asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"When you said I was beautiful." Olivia breathed.

"Liv, you are beautiful." Elliot whispered before he kissed.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes_

Olivia smiled against his lips. His eyes were still open and staring down at her. His hands licked at her sides, making her twitch under his touch. She arched her back, wanting more contact with him. His lips left hers as he kissed down her neck, in between her breasts, and to her stomach.

_It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Elliot looked up at her before dipping his tongue into her naval. Olivia moaned as tightened her legs around him. He blew on her naval, creating goose bumps on her olive skin. She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them lightly. He took one of her wrists and pulled her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm.

_Don't get close  
It's dark_

Olivia welcomed his warmth as he traveled the length of her body. The hair on his chest and stomach brushed against her skin. His eyes continued to lock with hers, reminding her of a predator about to catch his prey. She was his mark. "I don't care how many scars you have, or how many imperfections you have. To me, you will always be perfect. You will always be beautiful."

_It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Olivia wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes when his forehead dropped to hers again. Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears. Slowly, she moved her hand to his chest and felt his heart pounding against his chest, the beat matching her own. Always the same, always one. She kissed his nose and then his eyes. His eyelids twitched under her lips.

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate_

When he opened his eyes, he saw her big brown ones looking up at him. Her lips were swollen and her eyelids were heavy with lust. In that moment he thought she could not be more breath taking.

_It's woven in my soul  
I need to let go_

He dragged one hand up her body to wrap it around her neck. He cradled it gently while his thumb grazed her bottom lip and her jaw. She instinctively leaned into his touch. His calloused hands left goose bumps in their wake, feeling the heat roll off of her skin.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light_

He loved the feeling of her velvet skin against his. Elliot felt her right hand moving down his back, around to his front, and down to his member. He groaned into her shoulder as her hand slid up and down his shaft. Slowly, Olivia put his tip inside of her and moaned in pleasure. "I love you."

_I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

"I love you too." Elliot breathed before capturing her lips with his and pushing all the way into her. His eyes closed as his palms pushed into the mattress. Olivia dug her nails into Elliot's back, leaving dark red marks in her path.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes_

Elliot pulled out of her slowly before pushing back in. Her lips left his and started sucking on his neck, sure to leave hickeys in the morning. He continued to thrust into her while he slid an arm under her, pulling her closer to him. Olivia arched her back into him, wanting him to get as deep as he could. Her head dropped back when he gyrated against her.

_It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Olivia growled when he started to thrust into her faster. Elliot leaned down and sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She gasped and started panting into Elliot's ear. "El, baby-"

"Just let go, honey." Elliot whispered, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Just let go." He felt her muscles clamp down onto him, drawing him to orgasm.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside_

They continued to paw at each other as their breathing slowed down. Olivia pecked his lips before kissing his nose and forehead. They were both breathing deeply when Olivia let her legs drop to the mattress. Her vision was blocked by black spots. When the moonlight started coming into her view, she saw Elliot's silhouette above her. "There you are."

_It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Elliot turned onto his back, bringing Olivia to rest on his chest. He rubbed her back with his hand. Kissing the crown of her head, he smiled. "Here I am."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! After writing this, I really miss Elliot! :(**


	2. Gotta Be Somebody Nickelback

**Please review!**

Olivia sat up from her bed, looking at the photo on her nightstand. Two years and seven months. She hadn't heard from him.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_

She got ready for her day, wondering what her day held for her. Tomorrow, she was supposed to get married to Brian. The thought that Elliot wouldn't be her husband stung. She always thought that he would leave his wife, proclaim his love, look at her like she was more than his partner.

So many nights, they spend pent up in a car. She wanted him more than anything else those nights. His blue eyes always shined when the street lights hit them. He smiled whenever a good song came on, humming along with the melody. What she wouldn't give to hear him right now. What she wouldn't give to see him.

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing,  
I'll know it by the feeling_

Brian made her happy. At least, that's what she thought. He made her smile. He took care of her... most of the time. The night Lewis showed up at her apartment flashed through her mind. He bailed on her, but... it was work. They both had a job. He was working when they found her too. He didn't show up to the hospital until the following afternoon, when she was about to check out of the hospital.

_The moment when we're meeting,  
will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen_

Olivia arrived at work, greeting her coworkers with smiles. They each said something about the wedding tomorrow, either wishing her luck or wondering if Brian was going to get called to work while they were saying their vows. She had to laugh at that one. If that happened, she could honestly say she wasn't surprised.

_So I'll be holding my breath,  
Right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when,  
__I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

"Hey Liv, don't listen to them. Brian wouldn't be that stupid." Nick said, jogging up behind her. He put a hand on her back, comforting her.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I know." She said, mostly trying to convince herself. She looked around before noticing something on Nick's desk. She moved closer, inspecting the object. It was a piece of paper, crinkled at the edges. Kathy's name was on the paper, but it was her maiden name. "You know Kathy Malone?"

"Yeah, her daughter takes care of Zara sometimes." Nick smiled lightly. "Do you know her?"

"Uh," Olivia started before shaking her head once. "Yeah, she never really liked me." She smirked.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

After getting a call, Nick and Olivia headed for Bellevue. They interviewed the victim, consoling her when she started crying. After getting the rape kit, the brought the victim down to the precinct to get her statement.

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

When work ended, everybody smiled and said that they would see her tomorrow for the wedding. Instead of heading home right away, she wanted to stop somewhere. She told the cabby driver to pull over when she saw Elliot's old building from when he and Kathy were split. She handed him his money before stepping out, walking over to the steps where they sat and had a coffee.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right,  
it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you_

She sat down on the steps, resting her purse in her lap. She looked to the empty spot to her left, where Elliot sat next to her. She remembered their conversation. They had gone to their favorite diner and had a great dinner, even if it was midnight.

_So I'll be holding my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when,  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

He told her he'd always protect her that night. She gave him the space to disagree while staying his partner. The way he spoke that night, it changed things between them. It brought them closer. His knee brushed against hers on this step. That closeness only got stronger with time. She felt the tears building up realizing she was giving him up tomorrow when she said 'I do.'

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

Olivia entered her apartment later that night. She felt drained. What a way to feel the night before a wedding? Not just a wedding. Her wedding. Yet, she felt like a door was locking her soul into a concrete room with no escape. Shedding the clothes from her body, she entered her bathroom and started a shower. The water cleansed her from the scumbags of her day.

After she dried off, she looked in the mirror. This was her last night as a single woman. Her last night as Olivia Benson. Tomorrow, she would be Olivia Cassidy. The name made her cringe. It made her sound like one of those bitchy housewives that does nothing but gossip about the latest scandal. Her eyes looked herself over, catching the scar on her neck. It was lighter than her darker toned skin. She ran her fingers over it, closing her eyes when Elliot's face entered her mind from that day.

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The next day, Alex and Casey took her out for a quick and light breakfast before going to get their hair done. Olivia had a simple dress, so she wanted a simple hairdo. Her dress was white, of course. It was strapless and hugged her curves down to her waist before flowing out, a small train spreading on the floor.

_You can't give up  
When you're looking for  
A diamond in the rough_

She took a deep breath as Cragen took her hand and squeezed gently. He asked her a simple question, but she felt herself losing grip on her nerves. "Are you okay, Liv? Are you ready?"

Olivia looked at him and she knew he saw it. She wanted to get married because she wanted someone to come home to, someone to share and have a family with. Even if it wasn't the right guy, she wanted the other things more than she was willing to admit. "I'm sure I want this." That's all she said before she turned to the opening doors. Everyone was standing, smiling at her.

_Cause you never know  
When it shows up_

Cragen gave her to Brian at the alter. He smiled at her, one of those smiles she came to know as 'I can't wait to get you out of that.' She felt like a piece of meat at that moment, and she remembered when she told herself she would never be with someone that made her feel that way. Most of the police academy was here, and if she left him at the alter, she'd be known as the runaway bride for the rest of her career. Most of the people there were from her precinct. They all looked happy.

The priest went on about matrimony and her and Brian's 'love' for each other. When he said those magic words 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.', her heart stopped. "I object!" She heard that one voice say.

_Make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one  
the one you're waiting on_

"Elliot." Olivia breathed.

"I will only object if she wants me too." Elliot said, taking a few steps down the isle before stopping. He had tears in his eyes, and she knew she mirrored it. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry', and she felt her heart beat wildly. The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering. The feeling of dread left her body as she felt complete happiness fill her.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands_

Olivia turned to the priest and then looked at Brian. He looked furious, but he wasn't even paying attention to what she was about to say. That only made her choice easier. She looked back up at the priest. "I want him to object."

Gasps filled the church as more people started smiling even wider. Brian dropped her hands from his and watched as she walked to Elliot. Olivia was never one to show her emotions, but, in this moment, she did just that. Elliot met her and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. The feeling of being complete suddenly hit her like a wall of bricks. She had almost forgotten how much she loved this feeling.

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh!_

They both pulled back to looked at one another. Olivia put her hands on his shoulders and he cupped her face. He was wearing a black tux, as if he was dressed for their own wedding. She could feel all the eyes on them. Most of them were probably hatred, but she didn't care. She had wanted Elliot. And, she finally had him. He dropped his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "I love you so much, Liv. And, I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. I was stupid and I hope you can forgive me. I just didn't want you to hate me. And, I guess I was just so focused on that that I didn't even realize how badly I would hurt you if I left. I wish I had never left. I should've been here, with you. I should've been telling you I love you from day one. I should've done so many things. But, all I can do right now is hope that you feel the same and hope that you forgive me. It doesn't have to be now, but I hope you forgive me in time." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I couldn't take it if I had to leave you again." He breathed. That whole speech he said loud enough for only her to hear, and she loved it.

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

"I don't want you to leave again. What kind of woman would I be if I let the man of my dreams, the man I love, walk out of here again?" Olivia asked with a soft smile. She watched as his eyes opened to reveal his sparkling blue orbs. "I love you, Elliot. I love you so much." She clasped her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Kiss me."

Elliot did just that. He felt like he had just been awaken from this deep sleep he didn't even know he had been in. The way they melded together just assured him of their relationship. Neither realized that people were clapping, all of them friends and cops that weren't close or fond of Brian.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

Olivia pulled back, breathing heavily, as the clapping registered in her mind. She couldn't believe how many people were smiling at them. "El, they were waiting for this."

"They've probably known longer than we have." Elliot smiled lightly, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Well," Olivia started with a small chuckle. She noticed that Brian was gone, along with his buddies who were the at the alter. His family was gone also. The people that were happy for them were still there though, smiling at them. Most of the church was still full. "We should probably use this for something useful." She smirked at Elliot, intertwining her right hand with his left one.

"Are you really asking me to marry you right now?" Elliot asked with a grin. Olivia nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. "The answer is hell yes, Liv."

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	3. Favorite Scars Cher

**Please review!**

_Best jump_

Olivia stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the sky, letting the raindrops run down her face. She finally felt her heart open up again, just from one little piece of news about him. At a crime scene, she had run into Kathy and talked with her for a couple minutes before leaving for the squad room. Kathy had said that Elliot was doing good, as far as she knew. They had divorced last year, sharing custody of Eli.

_Like do we feel we're going nowhere_  
_ Unless we're falling_

It was the first thing she had heard about Elliot in two years. No matter how hard she tried, he never left her mind. Of course, it was kind of hard when half of his things were at her place. She had pictures of them around her apartment. Some of his clothes were there and she had fitted them to fit her by using hair ties and rubber bands.

_We're not ready to give up until we're crawling_  
_ Don't make it easy on ourselves_

The past two years were like living underwater. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think straight. After a few months, her senses started picking up on her new personality. She wasn't Olivia Benson anymore. At least, not the complete Olivia Benson. Without Elliot, she felt like an empty shell. Those words she heard from Bernie Stabler a few years ago about feeling the same way about the medication doctors wanted her to take.

_ Climbing_  
_ Risk it all if you ain't living you're surviving_

Olivia closed her eyes as the water started landing on her eyelids. The cool sensation against her heated skin made her shiver. Her left hand held her purse while the other opened, palm up, catching more rain drops. She felt like she was being cleansed of something. That's when she remembered what Kathy had said earlier in their conversation. _Elliot moved out here to the city. He doesn't live to far from here actually. He told me that he lives a few blocks from you on Lincoln Avenue or something like that._

She opened her eyes and looked in front of her at the empty street. Lincoln Avenue was a few blocks from her apartment. Her old apartment actually. After moving out and moving in with Brian, they started having problems so they broke up and Olivia got a new apartment with the money she had never used before.

_Tell me why you tip your toes when you could dive in_  
_ Don't be scared to hurt yourself_

Olivia knew that she shouldn't do this, but... "If he's not going to come see me, I'm going to go see him." She breathed before hurrying to her car parked on the street. She got in, coating the leather seat with water. The engine came in life before she pulled onto the road and head straight for Lincoln Avenue. Someone had to know where he lived.

_ Take your heart back off the shelf _

She sped down multiple streets, jolting the car when she had to stop suddenly at a red light. The things in her backseat were flipping and sliding all over, causing a racket and a mess. She slowed down when she reached Lincoln Avenue. Her eyes landed on Elliot's car. The same license plate, she had seen for years, was still on the car.

_ Love covers you up in a landslide_  
_ Love pulls you under like a riptide_  
_ Love's when you crash trying to hang glide_  
_ Love's when you run and then there's no light_

Olivia pulled the car over and grabbed her purse after turning off the car. She took a deep breath, looking at the building. If she thought about this much longer, she would bail and head back to her apartment. Before her thoughts continued its torturous journey through her emotions, she got out of her car and hurried inside the apartment building. It was eleven, so, the doorman was gone. She looked around and couldn't find anyone.

_ Love is a sword when you've got no defense_  
_ Love is the rock we throw ourselves against_

Her head snapped towards the elevator when she heard in ding, signaling someone was about to come into the lobby. A man, a little shorter than her, came out in a track suit and a ear bud in his left ear. The right ear bud was hanging, hitting his chest every time he took a step. Olivia stepped towards him. "Excuse me?"

The man looked at her with his green eyes. He had blonde hair that was spiked up on end. She could tell from his attire that he was either going for a run or going to the gym. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked, taking the ear bud out of his ear, holding his music device in his other hand.

_Love is the healing of a broken heart_  
_ The story behind all of my favorite scars_  
_ Oh, all of my favorite scars_  
_ All of my favorite scars_  
_ Oh, all of my favorite scars_

Olivia took out her phone and scrolled to a picture of her and Elliot. "Do you know this man?" She watched as he scanned the picture for a second before glancing at her.

"What do you want with Elliot?" He asked, gesturing to her phone.

Olivia's heart leaped at the thought that Elliot was this close. "So, you know him?"

The man frowned. "Yeah, what is this about? Is Elliot in some sort of trouble?"

_ High-wire_  
_ Don't look down, because below you is a raging fire_  
_ But love is waiting for you on the other side_  
_ We're not easy on ourselves_

Olivia shook her head. "No, I just want to talk to him. I'm Olivia Benson." She saw the guy's jaw drop and his eyes widen. "I'm guessing Elliot has talked about me."

"Talk about you. You are literally the only thing he talks about besides his kids of course." The man nodded, scratching his head. "I don't know if I should tell you where he is or not? I know some of your history and he told me how he left things. From his stories about you, I wouldn't put it passed you to kill him."

"Trust me. I am not going to kill him." Olivia chuckled before letting her smile drop. "I just really want to talk to him and find out why he left things the way he did."

The man sighed and shook his head. "I understand that. He lives on the fifth floor, apartment D. He should be home. Don't tell him I sent you."

"Got it." Olivia called behind her as she hurried into an open elevator. She hit the number five and watched as it glowed before the doors closed. The man watched her until the doors completely closed. She felt her nerves kicking in as the elevator was lifted through the shaft. The doors opened the slightest bit. She didn't give them a chance to open fully before running out of the elevator and hurrying done the hallway until she found **5D**.

Her heart was beating loud enough for her to hear it in her ears. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door three times. A moment passed when there was dead silence. She was about to knock again when light flooded out from underneath the door. "Coming!" She heard him say. Her breath caught in her throat hearing his voice for the first time in two years. Olivia stopped breathing when she heard him unlocking the door. The door swung open and she was met with a shirtless Stabler. "Olivia?" He gasped.

"Elliot." Olivia breathed with tears in her eyes. The things this man did to her emotions. Ten seconds ago she was ready to interrogate him, now... now she was completely thrown. So, she did the one thing that she always wanted to do. "I hate you." She whispered before stepping forward and kissing him, cupping his face in her hands.

_ So take your heart back off the shelf_

She didn't know why or how she had the guts to do this, but she needed this. Twelve years with this man and she could never kiss him, never love him the way she wanted to. She felt relieved when he didn't push her away. Instead of that, he was actually pulling her closer by her hips.

_ Love covers you up in a landslide_  
_ Love pulls you under like a riptide_  
_ Love's when you crash trying to hang glide_  
_ Love's when you run and then there's no light_

Somehow, they made it to his bedroom where clothes were shed and choice words were expressed through painful pleasure. Olivia was on her back, her legs around his waist, as he thrust torturously slow into her. His mouth was attacked to her nipple, sucking and nipping at it. She clawed at his back, feeling her belly tighten. Just when she felt herself about to let go, Elliot stilled as he softly kissed her neck. "Son of a bitch." She breathed, really wanting to cum already. "El, baby-"

"I want this to last forever, Liv." Elliot breathed against her skin, intertwining their fingers together, pushing them into the mattress. "I'm so sorry I left you. I just didn't know you loved me back. And, I couldn't tell you I loved you when I was still married."

"You loved me?" Olivia asked, feeling her heart clench. His eyes caught hers, holding them in an intense stare that melted her.

"I still love you." Elliot said with a hint of a smile.

_ Love is a sword when you've got no defense_  
_ Love is the rock we throw ourselves against_

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." She mumbled against his lips. He kissed her again as he began his thrusts again, gaining speed fast. Her orgasm was building back fast and was setting her nerves on fire.

_Love is the healing of a broken heart_  
_ The story behind all of my favorite scars_  
_ Oh, all of my favorite scars_  
_ All of my favorite scars_  
_ Oh, all of my favorite scars_

She moaned when he rocked his hips against hers, hitting her places she didn't even know existed. Her breathing was labored, making her lungs hurt while other parts of her were humming with pleasure. Elliot leaned down next to her ear, his breathing just as unsteady. "Cum for me, Liv. I'm right behind you."

_ Love covers you up in a landslide_  
_ Love pulls you under like a riptide_  
_ Love's when you crash trying to hang glide_  
_ Love's when you run and then there's no light_

When he said those words in his deep bedroom voice, she combusted at the seams. She clenched around him and felt the tense spasms in her muscles as they relaxed. She clawed at his sweaty back and bit down on his shoulder as she came, silencing her cries. She came again when he shot into her, filling her completely. When she tasted blood, she let go of his shoulder and dropped her head to the pillow beneath her. Elliot was still on top of her, still inside of her. He was peppering her shoulders and collarbone with kisses. "I have one question for you." She stated as he continued to ravish her skin.

_ Love is a sword when you've got no defense_  
_ Love is the rock we throw ourselves against_

"What's that?" Elliot asked before leaning up and pecking her lips, brushing the hair out of her face.

"You aren't going to leave me again, right?" She asked, feeling vulnerable. She watched as his eyes softened and his kissed her nose.

"I will never leave you again. As long as I know you love me, I am going to stay until the day I die. That's a promise." Elliot said, letting go of her hands and moved them under her back, cradling her head. Olivia smiled before kissing him again.

_Love is the healing of a broken heart_  
_The story behind all of my favorite scars_  
_ Oh, all of my favorite scars_  
_ All of my favorite scars_  
_Oh, all of my favorite scars_

**Please review! Love you guys! It's 11:22 right now! I don't know why I am putting that in here, but I am.**


	4. Marry Me Jason Derulo

**You guys are the best!**

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I want to be with you_

Elliot slowly opened his eyes to find Olivia sleeping soundly in front of him. The sheet was tucked under her arm, her breathing slow and even. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He smiled when she mumbled his name in her sleep. She could be so sexy and not even know it. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yes?"

Olivia opened her eyes and chuckled softly. "You were watching me again, weren't you?"

"What if I was?" Elliot asked, pulling her closer to him.

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do_

"I'd ask you what's so eye catching about me, but then you'd give me a cheesy answer and I'd kiss you." Olivia yawned, closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her head. "Does that kiss lead anywhere?" He let his hand wander further down her back.

"I'm too tired from last night." Olivia grumbled, squealing when his hand skimmed over a tickle spot she told him about. "Stop it!" Elliot just laughed at her.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life_

He watched as she squirmed against him, trying to get him to stop tickling her. "Liv, you are tickling yourself. My hand isn't moving. You keep brushing my hand." Elliot smiled before she stopped moving. She looked at his hand and blushed when she realized he was right. "You silly girl." He teased her, making her giggle into his chest.

Olivia looked up at him, putting a finger on his chin. "Are you teasing me, Stabler?"

"Maybe I am, Benson." Elliot chided before kissing her, both having grins on their faces.

_We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Elliot asked, pulling away from her lips.

"Now?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows. She knew he liked to ask questions, but when it came to the bedroom, they usually went away. She saw him nod once. "Okay..." Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but closed his mouth when he heard her phone ring. She held up a finger to him. "Hold that thought."

_I'll say will you marry me_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say will you marry me_  
_Singing oohh, ooh, ooh_  
_Oh yeah_

She turned around and grabbed her phone, smiling when she knew that Elliot was checking out her backside like always. "Benson." She said into her phone. When she heard Cragen's voice, she mentally groaned. She couldn't have one morning where she would actually get to work when she was scheduled to. "Yeah, Nick and I will check it out. Thanks Cragen." She hung up and slowly looked at Elliot, letting her face show the apology.

"You have work." Elliot sighed, pausing a moment when she nodded her head. He kissed her head. "Duty calls. I don't blame you."

"I know you don't." Olivia breathed, looking up into his eyes. "What was your question?"

Elliot opened his mouth, but closed it knowing that it shouldn't be now. "I'll ask you later. You have a job to do." He pecked her lips. "Love you. Stay safe."

Olivia nodded. "I will." She patted his chest twice before getting up from the bed. "Are you going to stay here today?"

"Well, since I kind of live here, I might as well." Elliot grinned.

Olivia chuckled. "I know that. We both live here. I was just asking if you were going out today with the kids or the guys."

"Well, the guys are working with you. So, if John and Fin close their case, they will call me." Elliot smirked. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. You just make sure to watch your back." Olivia smiled at him and winked before going into their bathroom to shower and dress.

_How many girls in the world could make me feel like this?_  
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

Elliot was laying on the couch, watching TV in the dark living room, when he heard his cell phone. He picked it up and smiled seeing Olivia's picture shine brightly, signaling it was her calling. "Hey baby! You still working?"

"Hey." Olivia breathed, looking around the squad room. "Sadly, I am. I really wanted to get out of here tonight. I won't be home until three or four. I hope you didn't do anything for dinner."

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_  
_You're the love of my life_

"No, I haven't made anything." Elliot said casually, looking at the dinner he made on the counter. "You just get your work done and come home so I can see you. Unlike some guys, I actually like to see my girlfriend whenever I can."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, I know you do." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have a couple minutes still. Do you want to ask me your question from this morning? It's kind of been bugging me. You sounded really serious."

_You know one of these days, when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life_

Elliot smiled knowing that she was trying to figure out what he was going to ask her. He could picture her, sitting at her desk, the gears working in her head. She probably had a been on her desk that had teeth marks all over it. He right thumb nail was probably chewed up and she'd be wanting a manicure tomorrow. He could hear the squad room chatter in the background. Everything was moving around her, but she was focused on him. That, alone, let him know how much she loved him.

Olivia cleared her throat. "El... you still there?"

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

"Yeah, I'm still here." Elliot said, reassuring her he didn't blow her off. "I can tell that this is bugging you, but it is a serious question. I want to ask you when I can see you because you freak me out on the phone and you freeze up."

_I'll say will you marry me_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say will you marry me_

"That was one time and you told me the doctor said I was pregnant when I had a cold." Olivia defended herself.

Elliot chuckled, remembering his idea of that plan. "It was April Fool's Day. You should have known I'd try to fool you."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I knew you'd try and fool me. I just didn't think you were going to tell me I was pregnant." She saw Nick freeze in front of her when he heard her say that. "Way to go. Now, I have to explain this story to Nick. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you." Elliot chuckled before hanging up.

_And if I lost everything_  
_In my heart it means nothing_

The next day, Elliot woke up to find Olivia gone. She had a note on her pillow. _Sorry, got called in. I love you, baby._ He smiled seeing the little smiley face she drew on the note. He sat up and got dressed before grabbing his jacket and putting it on. He grabbed his phone and called Olivia. She answered on the second ring. "Benson."

"Hello Detective Benson, I have a request for you." Elliot grinned, trying to sound as serious as possible.

Olivia smiled. "Oh, you do? What is it?"

"I request to have a quick lunch with you so I can see your sexy ass sit down next to mine." Elliot said leaving their apartment, locking the door behind him.

_'Cause I have you, girl I have you_  
_To get right down on bended knee_

"Well, I don't think I could deny that request." Olivia smiled, looking at her watch. "Pick me up in fifteen and I'll see if I can leave."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "So, I go all the way to the precinct just to see _if_ I can take you out for lunch?"

"Yes, Cragen loves seeing you and he can't deny your face." Olivia joked, twirling her pen in her other hand. "I will see you soon."

Elliot smiled. "See you soon." He hailed a taxi and headed for the precinct. It was only ten, but Olivia probably skipped breakfast so she could get to the office sooner. He tipped the driver, when he pulled over, and hurried inside the precinct. He hurried to the elevator and pressed the familiar button he used to press every morning. Walking out, he saw the same posters from when he worked there. He had been here multiple times since because he wanted to see Olivia or Cragen forced her to go home.

He entered the squad room and saw Olivia sitting at her desk. Her pen was in between her teeth, slowing being engraved with her bite. Nick was sitting across from her, obviously trying to stay awake. Elliot walked up slowly, making no noise to indicate he was there. He was about to poke the back of Olivia's neck, something he found out scared the crap out of her, when Nick saw him. "Hey Elliot."

Olivia turned around to find Elliot standing behind her, his index finger extended and pointed towards her. She squinted her eyes. "You were about-"

"I was about to say hello to the most gorgeous woman in the world." Elliot interrupted her, already sounding guilty of something.

"Yeah, sure you were." Olivia nodded, chuckling. She grabbed her purse and stood up when Cragen came out of his office.

Cragen sighed seeing that Elliot was already there. "Sorry guys, Nick and Liv, we got a hit in the system. I need you to check it out immediately."

Olivia and Elliot groaned before she turned to him. Nick was already putting on his jacket. "Okay, I am in front of you and you can see my reaction. Please, ask me that question so I don't ruin any more nails or pens." She pleaded, clasping her hands together.

_Nothing else would ever be better, better_  
_The day when_  
_I'll say _

_ill_ _you marry me_?"

"What?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening slightly.

_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say _

_ "Will you marry me?" _

_yeah_  
_I'll say will you marry me the day I get on my knees_  
_I swear that I will mean it_

Olivia teared up when he pulled out the little black box and opened it. Everyone was staring at them, but she didn't care. "Yes." She breathed with a smile. He grinned at her, slipping the silver ring onto her finger.

_I'll say will you marry me what you do to me baby_  
_Got me singing ooh_  
_Got me singing ooh_

Olivia cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly before looking down at her ring. They both looked up when they heard John blow his nose. "It's just so beautiful." He said before wiping his eyes with the same Kleenex.

"Ew, John, that's gross." Amanda said, wiping her eyes with her hands.

Cragen stood there with tears in his eyes. "Damn you two. You make everyone so emotional." He looked at the rest of his squad before taking a deep breath. "Olivia... take the day off and spend it with your fiancé." Olivia and Elliot smiled at him.

_Would you marry me baby ooh_

That afternoon, Elliot and Olivia were laying in bed. Tangled in the sheets, Elliot laid on top of Olivia, kissing her stomach. Olivia looked down at him and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

_ "A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head __when I think of all the years I want to be with you. __Wake up every morning with you in my bed. __That's precisely what I plan to do." _Olivia smiled before he leaned up and captured her lips again.

**Please review! This is for my bestie Anna! She wanted me to do this song!**


	5. Can't Forget You My Darkest Days

**Please review!**

_When it's said and done  
You're the only one_

Elliot sat alone in his dark apartment. He watched as the rain poured down, making streaks on his window. The moon was shining brightly, the storming clouds surrounding it. He could hear the thunder rolling in the distance, slowly making its way to his ears. His heart felt like it was just shot. He turned in his papers today.

_When it's said and done  
You're the only one  
__You're the only one_

His phone was chirping beside him. He knew that Olivia was calling him, texting him. He couldn't take the disappointment. He couldn't take the look she would give him when he told her he had to say goodbye. Who would want to see him other than having to go to work? He killed a teenage girl. She was there. She saw him shoot her, taking her life away. Her brown eyes stared at him, shocked.

_Whoever said this pain  
Would ever go away  
Didn't know what it meant to  
Be here without you_

Elliot stood up and went to his closet to grab his jacket. He needed to straighten things out. He couldn't just leave her in the dark. She deserved a lot more than a disappearance. His elevator brought him down the to parking garage. He got into his car and drove through the city, making it to the apartment building he'd seen more times than he could count.

He pressed the button to her apartment, hearing the buzzing noise that it made every time he hit it. There was no answer and no cue to go in. His heart rate started accelerating. She wouldn't go to a bar without the guys from the squad. If Cragen told her today, she would go straight home. When the manager saw him, he came over and smiled lightly at him. "You here for Liv?"

_Is everything you see  
Reminding you of me_

"Yeah, she isn't answering her buzzer." Elliot breathed, brushing passed him.

"Well, as far as I know, she's here. She came back a couple hours ago." He said, his eyebrow furrowed. "Rough case?"

Elliot looked at the elevator and then to the manager before looking back at the elevator. "You could say that." He pressed the up button on the elevator. The doors closed in front of him.

_Does it hurt when you breath too  
Cause it does when I do  
Cause it does when I do_

He hurried off the elevator and to her door before knocking twice. He put his hand on the door frame, trying to hear something from the apartment. There was no light from under the door. He was about to knock again when he heard what sounded like a sob. He pressed his ear to the door to listen better. Another sound came from inside and he knew it was her sobbing.

Elliot knocked again, resting his forehead on the door. "Liv... please let me in."

_When anybody says your name  
I wanna run away_

The door opened in a flash and Olivia stood before him. Her face was covered in tears and her jaw was slack. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. His heart broke in an instant. "I'm sorry." He croaked out, already feeling the guilt of everything crash down on him.

Olivia grabbed his hand, pulled him into her apartment, closed the door, and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried about you. When you didn't answer me, I thought the worst." She breathed, holding him tighter. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Cragen told me today that you're leaving."

_I keep forgetting that  
I can't forget you_

Elliot looked at her and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, squeezing it lightly. "I'm sorry about that too. I should've been the one to tell you. I just didn't want to see the disappointment on your face when I told you."

"I might've been disappointed, but I was more afraid." Olivia admitted, looking down at his torso. His hand, not on her neck, rested on her hip. She had her hands gripping his shirt.

_It doesn't matter when I try  
It happens anyway_

"Why were you afraid?" Elliot asked just above a whisper. His eyebrows were furrowed, scrunched up in confusion. When she didn't answer, he cupped her cheek in his hand and made her look up at him. There were tears pooling in her eyes. "Why were you afraid?" He repeated, tearing up himself.

_It's been forever and I can't forget you_

Olivia slipped away from him, hugging herself. "You are the only partner I've had, Elliot. You're all I know. All of the sudden, it's swept right out from under my feet. You weren't just my partner, Elliot. You are my best friend. Having another partner would feel... wrong." She sat down on her couch, tucking her left leg under herself.

_With every single day  
It won't go away  
The way I feel about you_

Elliot sat down in front of her, taking her hand into his. "I'm afraid too. I've always been a cop and you were the longest partner I've ever had." He smiled lightly remembering her say something similar about him. "I know you better than I know Kathy. And, you know me better than Kathy does. If I stayed, you'd be the reason. And, I don't want to live to regret you when this job becomes a responsibility." He looked at her as she looked down at her other hand. "Liv, look at me." She looked up at him and he could see she was understanding some of what he was saying. "I'm scared too. I was going to leave completely, thinking you'd be better off without me... I guess I came here to find out if you want me to leave."

_And when it's said and done  
You're the only one  
And I can't regret you  
So I can't forget you_

Olivia's jaw dropped slightly as she stood up again. "Why would you ask that? Of course, I don't want you to leave. That's the last thing I would want. Elliot, why would you even think that?"

Elliot looked up at her and scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You've done so many great things for me. And, what have I done for you? I've given you nothing but heartache!" He said, giving her examples that made since in his head.

_I hate to feel this way  
My days all feel the same_

"You've saved my life. You saved me from myself! El, you've done so much that you don't know." Olivia said, sitting down again, closer to him. "I couldn't live without you, El. I tried that in Oregon. We both know how that ended up."

"You came back." Elliot nodded. "Just like I am." He looked at her as she looked back at him under her lashes. "Why do you want me to stay?"

_And yesterday was proof  
That tomorrow will too_

Olivia was taken off guard by the question. Her mind went black, the voice telling her what to say vanished. Her heart started beating and she felt the blush flood her cheeks. It was suddenly too hot in her apartment. "Uh, I-"

"You can't think of anything." Elliot pointed out, standing up. "See, I'm no good for you."

_No matter what they say  
Can't drink it all away_

Elliot started walking towards her front door. Olivia stood up, frustrated. "Elliot Stabler! Don't you dare walk out that door!" She yelled at him, not sure who she was mad at.

He turned to her slowly and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Liv, you can't think of why you want me to stay. How can I stay if you can't think of one reason? I'm not going to put you through anymore hell."

_Cause all that I do  
Is think about you  
Is think about you_

"You don't cause me hell!" Olivia argued. "You are right in a lot of ways though. You cause me anger, grief, sadness, even pain and heartache." She watched as he turned back to the door. "But, you make me happy in so many ways. You excite me. You surprise me. You amaze me. You do all these things and it just makes me love you."

_When anybody says your name__  
I wanna run away_

Elliot turned slowly to her, his eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Olivia walked up to him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I love you, Elliot. That's why I want you to stay." She searched his eyes, waiting for him to say something to tell her he felt the same way.

_I keep forgetting that I can't forget you_

Elliot didn't say anything as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, passionately. Olivia fell into the kiss immediately, melding her mouth with his. She felt a delicious stirring deep in her belly as she grabbed his t-shirt, yet again. His lips parted, his tongue running along her bottom lip. Her lips parted on their own account and let him explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. His left hand moved down her arm, dancing along her fingers, grazing her hip, before resting on her back, pulling her closer to him. His already growing erection pressed against her pelvis. The act made her mind go blank again as she gasped.

He pulled back enough to look down into her eyes. Her head dropped to the crook of his neck, her forehead resting under her chin. Both of his hands rested on her back. One at the base of her spine. The other splayed out on her back, pressing her to him. "I love you too, Liv." He smiled feeling hers against his chest. "I love you so much."

_It doesn't matter when I try  
__It happens anyway_

Olivia pulled away from him, the only skin contact was their hands. She tugged on his hand, gesturing towards her bedroom with her head. Elliot let her guide him inside the room, feeling her trust open completely to him. When she turned to him, she smiled lightly. He grinned at her before pulling her closer and gently kissing her this time. His arms rested at his sides as she slid her hands under his jacket, taking it off in a fluid motion. It dropped to the floor, the zipper making it audible.

_It's been forever and I can't forget you_

His hands moved to her body, pulling at her t-shirt. She moaned when his hands brushed her sides, forming goose bumps in its wake. He pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor before taking off his own shirt. Olivia cupped his face in her hands and kissed him as his hands grabbed her thighs. He placed her in the middle of the bed before moving his lips down to her neck, sucking her pulse point. His fingers hooked onto her sweat pants and pulled them down slowly, moving down with them. He kissed every part of new skin that he could reach.

_With every single day  
It won't go away  
The way I feel about you  
_

Olivia slowly sat up when he took her pants off of her ankles. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, her eyes never leaving his. Elliot cupped her face in his hands, not believing where he was. When his pants were pooling around his feet, he stepped out of them. She put her hand on his and took it gently before kissing his palm, laying back down on the bed. He crawled on top of her, staring into her brown eyes.

_And when it's said and done__  
You're the only one  
And I can't regret you  
So I can't forget you_

Elliot ran his thumb down her cheek, skimming her bottom lip. Olivia's lips parted when he ran his thumb over her bottom one. Slowly, she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it away from her and tossing it onto the floor. He kissed her jaw line and made his way down the column of her neck before reaching her breasts. His nose followed the trail he made with his finger, dragging it slowly down her neck, in between her breasts, and down to her naval, tracing intricate patterns on her skin. He kissed her naval, feeling her squirm slightly.

_Stop haunting my dreams  
Please set me free_

He kissed his way back up to her breasts. Wanting to take his time and make it last, he started kissing around the outside of her breast, slowly making his way towards her distended nipple. She whimpered when he blew on her nipple just after having it in his mouth. It tightened painfully, but sent a heat down to her groin that made her moan. His teasing was sending her nerves to go haywire.

_Stop haunting my dreams  
Please set me free_

Elliot hooked his fingers into the side of her panties and pulled them down before sliding his boxers onto the floor. Olivia stared up at him as he kneeled in front of her in between her legs. He looked back down at her, his eyes dark. Just the way he was looking at her made shivers run up and down her spine, her skin breaking out in goose bumps. He got onto his hands, linking their fingers together on the mattress. "You're mine now, Liv. I could never give you up after this."

Olivia pressed her forehead to his. "I don't want you to."

_When anybody says your name  
I wanna run away  
I keep forgetting that I can't forget you_

Elliot smiled at her before slowly pushing in, swearing he could combust within the first three thrusts. She was perfect and already had him on the bridge of euphoria. Olivia moaned from pain and pleasure. He was stretching her and filling her completely. Every time she inhaled she could feel him touch a part of her that she didn't know even existed. He pecked her lips, taking in the feeling of being inside her. Her eyes were closed and there was nothing but pleasure on her face.

_It doesn't matter when I try  
__It happens anyway_

Olivia squeezed his hands and bucked into him, moaning when a jolt of pleasure ran through her. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, kissing her. She opened her mouth to him before he opened his. This time, she took the opportunity to explore his mouth. His tongue rubbed against hers relentlessly, fighting for dominance. She grinned feeling his heartbeat match her own rapid one. His hands let hers go and caressed her sides. Her hands went to his sweaty back, clawing and rubbing it.

_It's been forever __and I can't forget you_

Every time he was buried to the hilt, he grunted before pulling back out again. She moaned his name when he started picking up speed. Her tailbone felt the pressure of him every time he filled her. Her body was humming and felt like it would bust in two at the same time. Something about this man made everything more complicated but more rewarding. She slowly brought her legs up around his back, going higher each time he thrust into her.

Elliot could feel his muscles ache and burn and clench, signaling his approaching release. He let her lips go, panting into her mouth. She panted into his as he dropped his forehead to hers.

_And when it's said and done  
You're the only one  
And I can't regret you_

"Let go, baby. I'm right behind you." Elliot breathed, rubbing her clit in a slow circle once before circling it quickly twice. Olivia felt her stomach muscles clench rapidly before releasing. She cried out his name as her vision went black and her body went numb. The pleasure flowed through her body. Like he said, Elliot came right behind her, filling her.

_Stop haunting my dreams  
Please set me free_

Olivia was still panting when she brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. He was still inside of her, still panting. "I'm yours forever, El." She licked her lips, tasting him on her.

Elliot grinned at her before pecking her lips. "I was yours since 'Hello'." He kissed her sweetly before pulling out of her and dropping beside her, wrapping himself and the blankets around her. He kissed her neck, letting their legs tangle together under the sheets.

_Stop haunting my dreams  
__Please set me free  
Can't forget you_

**Please review! Sorry it took me soooo long! I had a lot of stuff to do these past couple of days and writing just kind of got away from me. It sounds strange to me too, but it's true. Love you guys!**


	6. I'm All Yours The Metric

**Please review! Love you guys! I love this song!**

_Other lives  
Always tempted to trade  
_

Olivia stared in the mirror and smiled lightly remembering where she was going and who she was going with. Three years ago, if you told her what her life would be like now, she wouldn't have believed you. These past three years had been crazy. After leaving the squad, she got married, only telling her family and friends that she was in touch with. When she left, the squad wasn't too happy with her. But, her life was great. She loved her husband more than anything and she was three months pregnant, just starting to show.

_Will they hate me for  
All the choices I've made_

She was nervous about going to the police annual gala. She hadn't gone the past three years, but she decided she wanted to go this year. She blamed it on the hormones running through her system, but... she also wanted a reason to get a new dress. A smile crept to her lips thinking of how her other dresses got ruined at the hands of her husband. "Liv, baby, we need to go soon." He said, popping into the bathroom doorway. He hadn't seen her dress yet and by the looks of it... he liked it. "Liv, you look beautiful. Is it new?"

Olivia smirked, putting on her lip gloss. "Yes, so you can't ruin it." She turned to look at him and smiled when he did. "I'll be one minute. Make sure the kids get know to get to bed on time. Last time we had five crabby Stabler's. I can hardly deal with one. And this time, I'm going to be hormone loaded." She grabbed her handbag and walked over to him. "I'm ready."

_Will they stop when they  
See me again_

Elliot grinned at his wife and kissed her cheek. "Good." He took her hand and led her to the front door, overlooking the living room where all the kids were. "Guys, remember to get to bed on time. If you are crabby tomorrow, there's no TV for a week." He helped Olivia put on her coat before putting on his.

Lizzie looked at him over the couch. "We weren't that bad."

"Lizzie, you guys bawled at the idea of raking leaves last time. It was that bad." Olivia chuckled and went over to kiss each of their heads. "Get to bed on time. If not for your father, do it for me."

"Fine." The kids groaned as they turned back to the TV.

"Why do they do it for you and not me?" Elliot asked, furrowing his eyebrows, as they headed out to the car. It was snowing lightly outside. He opened her door for her before she answered him.

Olivia smirked. "It's the baby. Dickie said he would give me fifty bucks if I gave him a little brother."

Elliot chuckled. "Well, he's not getting one. We found out you are going to give us a beautiful baby girl." He grinned when she smiled up at him before closing the door. He climbed into the driver's side and started the car, looking out the window nervously. "I hate taking you out when it's snowing. We could get stranded and freeze."

"We'll be fine, El. If it gets too bad, we can stay in the city." Olivia suggested to him, patting his arm. "Besides, I haven't seen any of those guys for three years. For you, it's been five. We're doing this."

_I can't stop now  
I know who I am_

"Well, when you make up your mind, I know I can't stop you." Elliot chuckled softly, pulling onto the highway, going straight to the city. Olivia looked out her window, watching the lights of planes and helicopters up in the black sky. She looked at Elliot when his hand enveloped hers. "What are you thinking out?"

Olivia smiled lightly. She was thinking about so many things. Her life, their life, their baby's life. How she got so lucky to be with him and become a mother? He rubbed her hand with his thumb, making her smile wider. "I'm just thinking about our life together. I'm a little nervous. The squad didn't even know I was dating you. Now, I'm showing up married to you with a child on the way. I love it, but I'm nervous about how they'll react."

Elliot nodded once, knowing tonight was going to be a new start for both of them. "Well, if they don't take it well, just know that I'm there with you. I'm not going to let you go just because of what people say about us and our baby. I love both of you and I'm not letting you two go." He kissed her hand, not knowing he just made his wife extremely emotional.

_Now I'm all yours  
I'm not afraid_

Olivia teared up. "Awww!" She sighed, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Damn it! Stupid hormones."

"Oh yeah, that's great for the baby to hear." Elliot chuckled sarcastically. He put his hand on the back of her neck and slowly rubbed it, knowing it soothed her. "Hey, maybe we could dance tonight. I know you love slow dancing even if you won't admit it."

"Yeah, maybe we could." Olivia chuckled, wiping her eyes.

_And you're all mine_

They soon arrived in the city and were heading to the famous gala building, decorated with lights and NYPD dedication banners. They got out of the car, giving the keys to a young man in a red jacket and black pants that matched the rest of the men and women there parking cars. He held out his arm for Olivia and kissed her cheek as they headed up the stairs. He kissed her cheek. "If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too."

Olivia smiled. "That doesn't make me feel any better, but thanks for trying." She cuddled into his side before going through security.

_Say what they may  
And all your love  
I'll take to my grave_

Olivia smiled as they walked into the large ballroom. Lights were lined along the walls with a huge Christmas tree placed in front of the two story windows. Elliot squeezed her hand as they headed to their table, or least tried. Olivia was laughing at Elliot as he tried to find their table. "Well, look at who the cat dragged in." A familiar voice said. They both turned to find Cragen standing there with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you two in forever."

"Well, when we left, we weren't on very good terms with anybody." Olivia explained with a small smile as she hugged him gently. Elliot came over and put an arm around her waist. "I told Elliot we were going this year." Elliot smiled at her and pecked her lips.

Cragen's eyes widened as he caught the wedding ring on Olivia's finger. "You two are married?"

_And all my life  
Starts now_

Elliot smiled at Olivia as she gave him a pearly white grin. "Yeah, we got married almost three years ago now. It was about three months after she left the squad." He put a hand on her stomach. "Now, we're expecting a little one of our own."

Cragen smiled with tears in his eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Olivia teared up, feeling the happiness overwhelm her. "Yeah, I am." She grinned when he hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're taking this better than I thought."

"Well, I've been waiting to hear about you two getting together, but it took forever. Then, you finally do, and none of us know it." Cragen smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are going to be a great mother, Olivia. And, I want to hear more from you two. I miss you guys. And, Olivia you know you're like a daughter to me."

"We'll stay in touch, Don." Olivia smiled, putting a hand on his arm.

_Tear me down  
They can't take  
You out of my thoughts_

"So, have you guys talked to anybody since leaving?" Cragen asked, looking at the two.

Olivia chuckled and looked up at Elliot. "Only John. He comes over every Sunday for lunch and football." She patted Elliot's cheek. "He said he was coming, so-"

"Stabler!" John called from the other side of the ballroom, his hands in the air. Fin, Amanda, and Nick were with him, shocked to see Olivia and Elliot.

"Munch!" Elliot smiled back, putting his free hand up in the air and waving it. Olivia chuckled, covering her face with her hands. Soon John was over and hugging Elliot. "You made it!"

"Of course, I made it. Miss out on all these guys finding out the big surprise? Nah!" John said, waving his hand as if to wave away the suggestion.

_Under every scar  
There's a battle I've lost_

Elliot wrapped his arm back around Olivia when Fin, Amanda, and Nick came over, still looking shocked. He kissed her head and rubbed her side, reassuring her he was there. "Hey guys." Olivia waved, trying to sound as stress free as possible.

_Will they stop when they  
See us again_

"Olivia? Wow, you look great!" Nick breathed, looking at her. The woman he saw in front of him looked so different compared to the woman who was his partner.

"Thanks Nick! I feel great." Olivia smiled lightly. She realized that he nor Amanda had ever met Elliot. "Uh, guys, this is my husband, Elliot Stabler."

Nick shook Elliot's hand. "Your Liv's old partner?" He looked from Elliot to Olivia.

"Yeah, I was. But, I like being her life partner a lot better than being her work partner." Elliot smiled lightly, looking down at Olivia. She grinned up at him and pecked his lips.

Amanda shook Elliot's hand next. "Nice to meet you. I'm Amanda Rollins. I'm Fin's partner." She said, pointing to Fin for a brief moment.

_I can't stop now  
I know who I am_

"Nice to meet you also." Elliot nodded and looked at Fin who hadn't said anything for a while. "Hey Fin. How've you been?"

"Not as good as you, man." Fin said, hugging Elliot and then Olivia. He smiled at Olivia and looked down at her stomach. "Baby girl, you finally going to have a baby?"

Olivia grinned. "Yeah." She put a hand on her stomach. "El and I just found out we're having a little girl a couple weeks ago. We've been planning for this non stop." She chuckled when Elliot rolled his eyes.

John smirked proudly and pointed to himself. "I am back up god father if Elliot's brother doesn't accept the offer."

"We actually said Olivia's brother and he did accept. Casey is going to be god mother since both my sisters are already god parents and Casey has been there for us through everything." Elliot explained with a small smile. "But, we appreciate the offer, John." Olivia grinned at the small group, wondering how she got so lucky.

_Now I'm all yours  
I'm not afraid_

Throughout the night, people came up and talked to them about what they had been up to. They sat with their friends for the dinner and soon the music was starting. Elliot took Olivia's hand into his and gently pulled her out of her seat. He led her onto the dance floor and grinned, pulling her flush against him. Olivia threw her head back in laughter as he put a hand on her back and took her hand with his other. She smiled at him and pecked his lips, giggled when he wagged his eyebrows at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot grinned looking into her eyes. He glanced down at her stomach. "I love our baby too." Olivia smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

_And you're all mine_

He kissed her forehead as they swayed from side to side in time with the music. Olivia sighed contently feeling his hand rub her back in slow smooth circles. "Tonight went a lot better than I thought it would." She murmured.

"Yeah, it did. I was surprised myself." Elliot agreed before glancing at their table. Cragen and John were watching them from the table. "They are so happy that we are happy."

_Say what they may  
And all your love  
I'll take to my grave_

Olivia grinned. "I know." She lifted her head and pecked his lips. "They were happy to see us together and healthy and happy." She rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "You know, pregnancy takes a lot out of you."

"You tired?" Elliot asked, looking down at her stomach. He looked back up at her face and chuckled when she yawned. "I'll take that as a yes. Should we head home?"

_And all my life  
Starts_

Olivia nodded, blinking away sleep. Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed back over to the table. "Hey guys, I think we're going to head out." He said to the guys.

"Really? This thing goes for another two hours. Can't you stay?" John asked, looking between the two.

"You are not carrying a child. It takes a lot of energy." Olivia yawned again, earning a chuckle from Cragen and Elliot. Cragen stood up and hugged her. "Bye Don. I'll call you."

Cragen kissed her cheek. "You better." He pulled back and smiled at her. "See you later, Liv."

_Now I'm all yours  
I'm not afraid_

After the drive home, Elliot smiled over and found Olivia fast asleep. He got out of the car and went around before picking her up and bringing her inside the house. After locking the door and making sure the kids were out of the living room, he brought her upstairs and laid her on the bed. "Liv?" He gently rubbed her arm. "Liv, honey, you need to get out of that dress."

Olivia groaned, not wanting to wake up. "The baby is mad at you for waking me up." She looked up at him with a small smile on her lips. He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. "You know, you claim that you undress me better than I do."

_And you're all mine_

Elliot chuckled. "That, I do." He skimmed his hands down her legs, sliding them down to her shoes. He slowly took off each one before helping her to stand up. He turned her around and unzipped the dress, letting it pool at her feet. He grinned seeing that she hadn't worn a bra. "I love you."

Olivia giggled softly and turned around, putting her arms over her head. Elliot grinned and picked up his worn out t-shirt that she wore to bed. He pulled it over her head and let it drape down her body. "Love you too." She smiled, pecking his lips. She got back in the bed, slipping under the covers.

_Say what they may  
And all your love  
I'll take to my grave_

She watched as he undressed down to his boxers and crawled into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around and kissed her head, putting his hand on her stomach. "You are going to be a great mother, Liv. I know you are."

Olivia smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thanks you, El." She cuddled into his side and slowly fell asleep, loving the feeling of carrying her child.

_And all my life  
__Starts, starts now_

**Please review! Love you guys! I AM GOING TO SEE CHER IN CONCERT!**


	7. Let Me Go Avril ft Chad

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Olivia sat on her couch, looking at nothing in particular. She sat in her favorite pair of gray sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt that was too big. They were big for a reason. They belonged to one person that she missed and loved so much it hurt. In her lap, she traced the frame of a picture she had of her and Elliot. They looked so happy. Her heart clenched not knowing if he was okay, if he was happy.

_Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something  
But now it means nothing  
_

She knew that she should be mad at him. She should hate him. He did her wrong. He left her and sent Cragen in to do the awkward goodbye speech. Somewhere inside of her, she knew that, if it was anybody else, she'd be ready to kill them. But,... the fact that it was Elliot changed everything. She didn't know how, but he managed to unglue and topple down every barricade she had. They stood proud and tall around anyone else, but Elliot was different.

That's what made them such good partners. When she cried in front of him, she didn't feel the need to hide from him. He talked and treated her as if they weren't there. It always refreshed her, giving her a nice wake up call. She hadn't had one in two years. All she had was a few crummy boyfriends and a hole for heart that still throbbed torturously. It was an agonizing pain that ripped her insides merciless.

_The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember  
The pain of December_

The backs of her eyes burned with the threatening tears. She had never cried so much over one person before. It scared her, but proved to her just how much Elliot meant to her. The last she heard, he left for the marines again after he divorced Kathy. She heard from Fin who heard from Dickie. She didn't understand why Dickie wasn't calling her. She always thought that they'd had a closer bond than Elliot's other kids, but... the last time she saw him, he accused her of sleeping with his father.

_Oh, there isn't one thing  
Left you could say_

Her heart jumped to her throat as more tears gathered when she thought about Elliot. Fin could easily lie to her about him. He could be dead and Fin would not tell her until he was on his death bed or if she threatened to beat it out of him. He knew she would never try it. He would call her bluff. But, she could tell he was hiding something from her. She just didn't know what it was.

Another pang of pain hit her when she realized that Elliot could have completely forgotten about her. She probably crossed his mind every now and then, thinking 'oh, I should talk to her soon' or 'how did we stay together so long'. She was thinking too many things at once and it made her head hurt. There were too many thoughts, too many questions. She needed an escape. Quickly, she got up, grabbed her black button up jacket, and pulled on her boots before heading out the door into the cool January air.

_I'm sorry it's too late_

She mindlessly hailed a cab and spit out the first address she could think of. It took her a while to comprehend what she demanded from the taxi driver. Somewhere, deep inside of her, she wanted to go to the bar her and Elliot would go to. She knew her attire wasn't exactly appropriate, but she could hold her own.

_I'm breaking free  
From these memories_

That's when she decided she would go back one last time before forcing herself to give up on Elliot, to shut down. Her heart was in too much pain to take much more heartache. One last time, she would sit at their favorite barstools and drink his favorite beer that she hated, but got because, for some odd reason, she didn't want him to drink it alone. The thought was enough to make a mental note to keep that from her therapist.

Slowly, she'd been making her way back to normalcy. Of course, nothing was really ever normal for her.

_Gotta let it go  
Just let it go_

When she reached the small bar, she walked inside and inhaled the familiar smell of alcohol and greasy burgers. She could hear the sinks from the bathroom and balls on the pool tables. The place was dimly lit with neon signs and small lights above the bar, showing the small chalkboard menu that listed different burgers and sides. The bartender came up to her and gave her a sad smile before handing her the beer he knew she was going to order. She smiled lightly back at him, the overwhelming feeling to weep getting stronger.

_I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go  
Just let it go_

Elliot stepped off the plane and got a ride with Maureen so he could stay at her place until he found one of his own. After being shot in the arm, he was sent home, discharged honorably. He looked up at the black sky above him as they headed towards Manhattan. His heart was beating in his ears so loud he thought Maureen could hear it. His arm was in dull pain compared to the internal battle he was fighting with his heart and brain. One said "Go to Olivia! You love her!" The other said "Why put yourself through the heartache?! Like she could ever love someone like you!"

_You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty_

When the battle seemed to get too intense, Elliot shook his head and focused on his slung up arm. Maureen looked at him, curious as to what he was thinking about. "How are you holding up over there?" She asked with a small smile.

"Have you heard from Olivia?" Elliot asked, being blunt and ignoring his daughter's question.

_Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
Thought we were meant to be_

Maureen was caught off guard by the question. "Uh, no. After you left, we figured you didn't want to talk to her. So, Dickie calls Fin and Fin tells Liv what she needs to know." She paused, watching as her father nodded. "She misses you. Fin tells us every time Dickie calls him. She needs you, Dad."

Elliot looked at his daughter and shook his head. "She doesn't need me."

"Well, why don't you try and convince everyone else of that, because everyone said that she cried when she found out you left?" Maureen sassed back, obviously offended about the way her father was talking about himself.

Elliot's eyes widened as he looked at her. "She cried?" Maureen nodded. He dropped his head back into the headrest and closed his eyes. "Shit!" He paused and groaned. "Take me to that diner that you met Liv and I at one time."

_Oh, there isn't one thing  
Left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late_

Maureen looked at her father for a moment, but complied and took him further into the city, passing the dark apartment of Olivia Benson. "She could be home, Dad. She's probably asleep."

Elliot shook his head. "No, she's not. I know."

_I'm breaking free  
From these memories_

Driving through the city brought back the many times he drove through here, heading work, heading to Olivia's. Maureen pulled up to the bar and looked at it apprehensively. "Dad, do you want me to wait? With the medication your on, you shouldn't even be in a bar."

Elliot smiled lightly at his daughter, putting his right hand on the door handle. "I'll be fine, Maur. If I need I ride back, I'll get a taxi. Okay?" Maureen sighed, but nodded and watched as her father left the car, closing the door behind him.

Elliot headed into the small bar, looking over to their favorite stools. Sure enough, there she sat. Her forearms rested on the counter with a beer in front of her. She was wearing _his _gray sweatpants that were too big for her. She was wearing a button up black coat that she usually wore to work. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail that made her adorable to him.

_Gotta let it go  
Just let it go_

Slowly, he walked over to her, keeping quiet. He sat down next to her and nodded at the bartender. She was watching the TV above the bar, paying no attention to who was passing by. He smiled lightly, but he knew she was only like this when she felt heartache. The fact that she didn't even see him, told him how much heartache, no doubt from him.

_I've said goodbye  
Set it all one fire_

The bartender came over and handed him the water. "Thank you." Elliot said softly before grabbing the glass with his right hand.

Olivia's ears stood at attention hearing the familiar voice. She turned and was stunned to find Elliot. Her jaw went slack as her eyes went wide, making him grin at her.

_Gotta let it go  
__Just let it go_

Olivia stared at him, words failing to come to her. She could feel the anger, the confusion, the love, the heartache all form into one raging ball of feeling that made her gasp. Her eyes fell on his left arm, seeing the sling. And, her heart clenched painfully knowing that he was hurt without her there to protect him. "Elliot." She breathed.

Elliot looked at her and was taken by surprise by the emotion he saw there. She usually guarded her feelings, but he could see everything right now. His smile disappeared as he gazed at her. His lungs expanded with his need for air. She was still so breath takingly beautiful. "Olivia." He whispered back.

_A brand new life_  
_Is down this road_

She could feel her heart skip a beat when he used her full name like that. He made everything seem better. Before she could say anything, she felt the tears filling her eyes. Olivia stood up from the stool and wrapped her arms around his neck, not sure whether she was mad or happy with this man. Right now, she just wanted to hold him. His scent waffled up her nose and reminded her of a safe place, reminded her of home.

_And when it's right_  
_You always know_  
_So this time I won't let go_

Elliot wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her close to him. He instinctively put his face in her neck, smelling the all too familiar aroma that haunted his dreams. He could feel her body shake slightly from the sobs she was keeping at bay. He cupped the back of her head, trying to get her as close as possible. "I'm so sorry, Olivia."

_There's only one thing_  
_Left here to say_

Olivia pulled back to look into his eyes and saw tears there. She shook her head. She was mad at him. He shouldn't be saying sorry. This man could get under her skin faster than she remembered. "I can't." She choked out, trying to pull away from him. His hand was around her wrist. "El, let me go."

"Liv, what can't you do?" Elliot asked concerned, ignoring her plea.

"I can't do this with you." Olivia said, pulling on her hand. "Elliot, please let me go."

Elliot looked into her eyes, feeling more crushing pain hit his heart. "Do you really want me to?" He watched as she stopped tugging and looked at him with wide eyes. "I love you, Liv."

Olivia yanked her hand free, not letting her hopes rise up to the words he spoke. "Yeah, as your best friend." She turned and started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, but there's much more to it than that." Elliot said, standing up from his barstool. Olivia turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "I want so much more this time around. I won't give up until I get it."

_Love's never too late_

Olivia walked over to him slowly and brought his lips down to hers.

_I've broken free_  
_From those memories_

They made it back to her place where clothes were shed and love was made. Caresses became squeezes and squeezes became scratches. Their lives were altered so greatly, but yet so heavenly.

_I've let it go_  
_I've let it go_

Olivia laid beside Elliot, her head resting on his chest as he ran his hand up and down her spine. They were both staring at the ceiling, taking in each other. "I love you too, you rat bastard."

_And two goodbyes_  
_Led to this new life_

Elliot pressed his lips to her head, smelling the intoxicating aroma again. After fourteen years of loving this woman from a distance, he finally got to love her with her knowing. "Thank you for pointing that out, love." She looked up at him, the moonlight shining in her eyes. He kissed her forehead before her lips.

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

Eventually, they both fell asleep, huddled to each other as a feeling of security. Their hearts pounded in the same rhythm, thudding to a new life found together.

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

Olivia woke up to find Elliot missing. She wracked her brain, trying to figure out if it was a dream. She moved slightly and grimaced at the fact that she was sore and naked. He was definitely here last night. She felt her heart start to break as the tears welled up before she heard the toilet flush. Relief flooded through her.

_Won't let you go_  
_Don't let me go_

Elliot came out a moment later and smiled at her. She grinned back, biting her lip. He closed the bathroom door and climbed back into the bed with her, bringing her to his chest when he laid down. He kissed her head. "Morning gorgeous!" He whispered into her hair.

_Won't let you go_

"Morning." Olivia smiled and kissed his chest. His fingers danced along her spine, bringing goose bumps to her skin. "I love you, El."

_Don't let me go_

"I love you too." Elliot smiled. "Thanks for not calling me a rat bastard this time." Olivia giggled into his chest, rubbing his abdomen.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
